


The Ultimate Prank War

by saltyyetbland



Series: 2park Youtuber AU [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Prank War, Youtuber AU, also mxm and wanna one, just 2park being idiots, mentions of stray kids and nct members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyyetbland/pseuds/saltyyetbland
Summary: It's April Fools Day aka it's the annual Pink Sausage prank war.





	The Ultimate Prank War

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY EVERYONE! This is just 2park being their absolutely competitive and weird selves during a prank war. There are cameos of Wanna One members, MXM, NCT and Stray Kids here as well! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy reading this!

**Guess what day it is...** **  
**  
_1,625,967 Views_ __  
_PinkSausageDuo_ __  
_Published on April 1st 2018_ __  
  
The video started off with the camera shoved in front of the corner of a computer screen, the time shown. The clock read 11:59 pm, March 31st. A few seconds passed and it turned to 12:00, April 1st. The camera turned and Woojin smiled mischievously at the camera.  
  
The channel intro started playing. After the intro, Woojin was sat in front of the same computer, facing the camera. “It is the day… the annual prank war,” he said mysteriously, “If you have followed me and Jihoon on our individual channels, you would know what this is. Basically, since it’s April Fools day, me and Jihoon have a full out prank war for the entire day. We put up cameras and stuff around the apartment and other places like the car etc. We can only pull the pranks in places with the cameras as well.” Woojin finished explaining.   
  
“Anyways,” he said, “It is now officially April 1st so…” He took out a Saw mask. “To start things off on the right hand, we are going to scare Jihoon.” Woojin picked up the camera and proceeded to leave his room. He opened the door and-  
  
“AHHH” yelled out Jihoon, wearing a rather detailed zombie mask. Let’s just say, Woojin screamed. Loud.  
  
“WHAT THE FUCK!” Woojin screamed as he encountered the zombie Jihoon, falling down on the floor. Jihoon took the camera from his boyfriend’s hand and took the mask off. He gave out an accomplished smile. “Jihoon 1, Woojin 0,” he said. He then quickly pecked Woojin on the cheek and left the fallen sparrow on the ground, shook.  
  
~  
  
The video cut to Jihoon holding the camera and quietly sneaking up on his boyfriend who was in his bed. Air Horn in hand, Jihoon snuck closer, ready to pull off the blanket and blow the noise into his boyfriend’s ears.   
  
But when he pulled the blankets back, he could only see 2 pillows and a printout of Woojin’s face with writing that says “Too bad Hoonie…”   
  
Jihoon let out a frustrated sigh but suddenly the closet door opened and Jinyoung, Daehwi and Woojin jumped out, screaming. Jihoon jumped, dropping the camera he was holding. Daehwi quickly picked it up and pointed it at Jihoon, the camera still recording.  
  
“Ya,” he said, heart beating fast because of the scare, “When did you two get here?” “We snuck in. You are a really deep sleeper Hoonie,” said Daehwi, smiling brightly as he scared Jihoon. Jihoon let out a frustrated sigh.   
  
“It is now 1-1,’ said Woojin. He walked past Jihoon and patted the shoulder of his boyfriend. He then quietly walked out. Jihoon looked over his shoulder and let out a frustrated yell.   
  
“WOOJIN YOU DID NOT JUST PUT NUTELLA ON MY ONLY CLEAN WHITE SHIRT YOU BITCH”  
  
“2-1 Woojin,” was the only reply Jihoon got. Jinyoung and Daehwi just stood there, trying to contain their laughter at the sight of a fuming Jihoon.  
  
~  
  
Jihoon now was sat on his desk chair, camera on the desk, facing him. “Woojin got me 2 times in a row. We got to hit him back bigger and better than ever.” He then brought out a bag of fake bugs and a can of watery tomato juice. “Woojin’s dumbass doesn’t even look down when he puts on his shoes so we are gonna sneak over there and put this shit in there and see how he reacts.” Jihoon quickly and quietly snuck over to their shoe rack and did what he had to do. He sprinted away from the scene.  
  
~  
  
The video cut once again and you could hear Woojin calling out for Jinyoung and Jihoon that he and Daehwi are going out to the bank. Woojin was now visible, with Daehwi following behind him. Daehwi seemed to have noticed what was in Woojin’s shoes and stared right at the camera, grin smack dab on his face. Woojin, who was on his phone the whole time didn’t notice and put his foot into the shoe and-  
  
“WHAT THE FUCK,” he exclaimed, jumping back. He looked closer and saw the floating fake bugs and screamed again louder this time. “PARK JIHOON!” he yelled. Said boy appeared, a smirk on his face. “2-2 now Woojin,” said Jihoon, turning around and leaving Woojin with Daehwi and his soggy and bug filled shoes.  
  
~  
  
It was now 5:30 pm. 6 hours and 30 minutes remain for April Fools day. The two played many small pranks like the toothpaste shaving cream and the fake bug but neither played any major ones yet.   
  
Jihoon was on the phone with someone. “Listen, Mark,” he said, “I know that you know a guy who is really good at makeup and can do the goriest makeup. We discussed this already. What do you mean he’s unavailable?”   
  
Mark sighed through the phone. “His crush is visiting him and it was unexpected and just, you know.” “Yeah but it’s April Fools! I haven’t played any big prank on Woojin yet. I need something!” pleaded Jihoon.  
  
Mark once again sighed. “Ok, I have an idea. You know how Woojin is deathly afraid of clowns right? How about I get a few of my friends to dress up as them and like I don't know, hide and jumpscare him.” Jihoon smiled brightly at the idea. “That would be amazing!” he replied happily, “Thanks, Mark!” “Yeah, yeah,” said the older, “Just remember that you now need to work extra shifts when I’m gone for that road trip with my boyfriend.” Jihoon nodded and hung up.   
  
~  
  
The video cut to Woojin who was also on his phone. “Okay so you want us to dress up as food and what?” asked Chan, clearly confused. “Listen, Jihoon loves food, right? So y'all just have to come over dressed up as food and throw these pies and stuff at him.” “That sounds like a horrible prank idea, Woojin,” replied Seungmin, who heard the entire plan as he was sitting beside Chan.   
  
“Well, that’s all I got since I used all my really good ones last year. I can’t reuse a prank, that would be a piece of my pride gone.” Chan and Seungmin both sighed.   
  
“How about you do like fake breakup with him?” suggested Hyunjin, who was beside Seungmin and Chan. “NO,” he exclaimed, “That is just plain mean and would break his little heart. This is a prank war, not an “I will hate you for the rest of my life” war!”   
  
“How about we just stick with the classic “fill his room with something stupid and annoying like balloons or cups filled with water or something along that line,” suggested Chan. Woojin lit up. “This is why you are my favourite Chan!” exclaimed Woojin happily. “Hey!” exclaimed Hyunjin. Woojin ignored the younger.   
  
“So we need balloons, aluminum foil, cups and a whole lot of water. You guys are coming over to help by the way,” said Woojin. “Wait we never said anything about coming over-” “TOO BAD YOU GUYS ARE HELPING ME,” exclaimed Woojin, “Jihoon is leaving to go to his friend’s house for something, probably his prank so we have some time. Anyways, get your butts over here quickly, bring all 9 of y’all as well, I need all the help I can get.”   
  
With that Woojin hung up the phone. He quickly texted Jinyoung, Daehwi, Daniel, Seongwoo, Youngmin and Donghyun asking them to help set his finale prank up.  
  
“Hey sparrow, I’m heading to my friend’s house, I’ll be back in like… a few hours. Don’t kill yourself,” yelled out Jihoon. “Okay,” yelled Woojin as well. Jihoon left their apartment and Woojin was now alone.  
  
~  
  
Jihoon finally reached Mark’s house. Well more like complex cause it was a freaking mansion that one of his rich friends bought that now hosts a whopping 18 people (Jihoon doesn’t understand why but whatever).   
  
He knocked on the door, camera in hand. The door opened revealing Mark. Jihoon walked inside and was greeted by around 12 people, half with clown makeup on, the other half getting the costumes ready. Jihoon would say that this is one of the weirdest things he had seen in this house but that would be a lie. Theatre and art kids like them have many weird things that they have to do.  
  
“Okay guys, Jihoon is here,” announced Mark. A few familiar faces turned and waved “hi” at Jihoon but most were just doing whatever they were doing. Jihoon turned to Mark. “Thanks for doing this last minute, Mark,” he said. Mark smiled. “No problem, dude,” he replied. His eyes then noticed something and he quickly ran off yelling “Donghyuk! Don’t draw a dick on Jeno’s face!” or something along those lines.  
  
~  
  
The video cut to Woojin’s perspective, with all of the invited people beginning to fill the cups with water and blow up the balloons. Some were also starting to wrap some of Jihoon’s furniture with aluminum foil.  
  
Woojin was smiling at the scene. Chan who was blowing up some balloons approached his friend. “Are you gonna help with your prank or what?” “I am, but I’m just imagining Ji’s reaction when he comes inside of his room,” answered Woojin, turning to his friend, smiling. Chan shrugged and continued with his balloon blowing.  
  
~  
  
Mark’s friends were done with their costumes and makeup and were ready to leave for Jihoon’s apartment. Because Woojin was in the apartment, Jihoon was going to have to sneak them in via the 2nd staircase that barely anyone uses. That staircase connects with their forgotten room, which is basically a room that neither of them have a use for yet.  
  
All 18 of Jihoon’s clown squad was in their vehicles when Mark suddenly remembered something. “Shit, hey Jihoon,” he said, sounding rather urgent, “I just forgot that I have to drop something off real quick, can you do it for me? Like I look like a terrifying clown and I don’t really want to go and do it. We can meet up at your place. It will only take a few minutes.” Jihoon sighed but agreed. “You are so forgetful, Mark,” he whispered. Mark playfully punched his arm. Jihoon handed over the apartment keys and explained where the second staircase was. Mark gave Jihoon the envelope that he needed to drop off at a building. The first car started their engines, followed by the other 3 cars. The 18 clowns drove off and Jihoon started his way to the building where this envelope had to be dropped off.  
  
~  
  
Woojin, on the other hand, was almost done with the prank. The aluminum was done and most of the cups were filled. They just had a few more cups and the rest of the balloons and it would be done.  
  
Woojin was busy filling more cups with water when he felt a tap on his back. Turning around, he saw Youngmin. “Hey, uhm I left something in my car so can you like get it for me? I would do it myself but I just don’t want anyone to die while I left, you know?” said the older. Youngmin, being one of the eldest and most responsible was assigned to lead their little team (especially cause Felix, Jisung and Daehwi are here. Those 3 would make a mess of anything.)  
  
Woojin nodded and Youngmin handed over his car keys. “It’s where I usually park my car, near the elevator door,” said Youngmin. Woojin nodded and left the apartment.  
  
As Woojin returned with a bag of even more balloons (which is what he assumed Youngmin was asking him to get as the older didn’t tell him), he saw Jihoon walking towards their apartment door. Jihoon heard the footsteps behind him and turned around. Woojin quickly caught up with his boyfriend.  
  
“We only have around a half an hour left for April Fools,” said Jihoon as the two walked together. Wojin nodded. “You haven’t pulled any major pranks on me yet,” said Woojin. “You too,” replied Jihoon back, “Where is the man that brought in a legit snake on my bed last year?” Woojin chuckled at the memory.  
  
The two reached their door. “You open the door”, said Jihoon, “I don’t have my keys on me.” Woojin raised an eyebrow but opened the door. Their apartment was pitch black and the two entered, Woojin first then Jihoon.  
  
This was when the chaos began.  
  
As soon as Woojin and Jihoon stepped in, Woojin was met with a horde of clowns. He screamed loudly and because of his scream, Jihoon screamed with him, not expecting his friends to suddenly pull a scare as soon as the door opened. They agreed it would be when Woojin was asleep.  
  
After that, they were suddenly met with extremely cold water being poured on both of them, courtesy of Chan and Minho. “Holy shit!” yelled Jihoon, running around the dorm, cold from the sudden water. Woojin was on the floor, because of the scare and the cold water. Their friends all started laughing at the amazing outcome.   
  
“Honestly,” said Jihoon, wrapped in aluminum and towels, “Fuck you all.” Woojin nodded, sending a death glare at everyone.  
  
Chan who was now holding a camera zoomed in on their faces. “It is now April 2nd 12:01 am. April Fools is over. How do you two feel?” “I hate your guts, Bang Chan,” said Jihoon, through gritted teeth. “Don’t be a sour sprout Hoonie,” said Mark teasingly, “At least outro the video or something.”  
  
The two turned and looked at the camera. “This is the end of the video,’ began Woojin. “And the end of our friendships with these pricks, ‘ said Jihoon. He once again sent a glare to everyone around him. “Yeah,” said Woojin, “Bye.”  
  
The screen faded black.  
  
“PARK WOOJIN WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?”  
  
“HA, THIS MEANS I WON THIS YEAR!”

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment your thoughts, i love seeing comments and they give me the motivation to write this
> 
> !!ALSO I MAY CREATE A TWITTER AU FOR THIS UNIVERSE ON TWITTER THAT WOULD BASICALLY BE JUST 2PARK BEHIND THE SCENES LIKE THEIR EVERYDAY LIVES AND STUFF AND YOU WILL SEE LIKE SOME RANDOM STUFF BUT IDK IF IMMA ACTUALLY DO IT OR NOT BUT IF I DO MY TWITTER IS @plaidwoojin SO YALL CAN LIKE TALK TO ME IF YOU WANT SO YEAH!!
> 
> UPDATE: LINK TO THE TWITTER AU https://twitter.com/plaidwoojin/status/980625243122278402


End file.
